


Blue to Match His Eyes [Podfic]

by Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum, OllieMaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hogwarts, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye
Summary: Gilderoy has just taken a job as a professor at Hogwarts, and setting up his new quarters is hard work. But he’s got an eye for beautiful things, and he takes some time out to fully appreciate them.





	Blue to Match His Eyes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue to Match His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088660) by [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye). 



> Recorded as part of the Pen15 is Mightier 'Aural Delights' Podfic Challenge. 
> 
> This story was originally written by the incredibly talented [ OllieMaye ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye). When this challenge was announced, I knew straight away that this was the story that I wanted to record. It's so funny and original, and as far as I'm concerned, it's canon. Thank you for giving me permission to record this, I hope that you like what I have done!
> 
> All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> The sample music used is [ 'You're So Vain' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xry0_-1kqdk) by Carly Simon. I do not own or profit from this work.

 

**Text:** [Blue to Match His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088660?fbclid=IwAR1SLoBM-z1I3APPMZKlBy7aRCxVeRdQgx8o39CclT0GtvzYY4I0G7t4eWk)

**Author:** [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye)

**Reader:** [Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum)

**Length:** 14:39

**Downloads:** [WAV](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dc8apf09o4kext8/Blue%20to%20Match%20His%20Eyes%20-%20OllieMaye.wav?dl=0) [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1368xhp9vcH8fPaY6v2ESqr8Be9tPtquv/view)


End file.
